mlpfriendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Dimension X
My Little Pony: Dimension X is a parody of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. It stars a unicorn pony named Starlight Wishes, a student of Princess Celean, the ruler of the magical land known as Dimensiona. The princess gives Starlight the task of learning about friendship and sends her and her assistant, a baby dragon named Butch, to Retroville. There, they meet some interesting ponies, including sporty/adventurous Burning Dash, aspiring rockstar Rainbow Chord, glamorous Ribbonette, scatter-brained Dipsydoo, hard-working Applebelle, gothic nerd Blubbercry, quiet Sprinkleshy, hyperactive Frosty Pie, and grumpy Lemonstone. Together, they go on adventures, solve various problems, and learn about the magic of friendship. Locations Dimensiona * Retroville ** Pinkaliche Boutique ** Gingerbread Corner ** Good Apple Acres ** Silver Sap Library * Golderlot * Fluffsdale * Emerald Empire * Overgrow Forest * Exhatten * White Fluff Woods * Froggy Botton Marsh * Applezoona * Ghostly Gorge * Log Junction * Dragonville * Winston Falls * Tenochtitlan Basin * Rainbow Falls * Fillydelphia * Trottinghale * Las Gangas Main Characters & Cast * Starlight Wishes (Ashleigh Ball) - Element of Magic * Dipsydoo (Tom Kenny) - Element of Goodness * Rainbow Chord (Samuel Vincent) - Element of Faith * Frosty Pie (Rob Paulsen) - Element of Laughter * Burning Dash (Doron Bell) - Element of Loyalty * Blubbercry (Rob Paulsen) - Element of Wisdom * Ribbonette (Tabitha St. Germain) - Element of Generosity * Applebelle (Ashleigh Ball) - Element of Honesty * Lemonstone (Natalie Palamides) - Element of Sincerity * Sprinkleshy (Andrea Libman) - Element of Kindness * Butch (Tom Kenny) Other Characters Retroville characters * Cutie Mark Crusadors - Apple Brute, Sweetle Ball, and Scootarush * Big MicLoke & Grandpa Green * Mayor Marella * Cake family - Mr. Chocolate Cake & Mrs. Vanilla Cake * Cherrylee * Salty & Vinegar * Emerald Spice & Silver Rose * Popsquall * Grouchy Gru & Loranna * Biffy Bones Golderlot characters * Princess Celean * Princess Lunamoon * Princess Cadiant & Iron Shine * Prince Aurora * Holter Scolter * Picture Perfect * Diamond Flares * Fancy Fleance * Salandria Fluffsdale characters * The Orbitalbolts - Captain Flasher, Fliar * Girl Bullies - Lori, Ronnie, and Paula Antagonists (Main) * Night-Mara (Season 1 Premiere) * Discorella (Season 2 Premiere) * Queen Cacoona (Season 2 Finale) * King Thumbro (Season 3 Premiere) * Lord Tyrant (Season 4 Finale) * Midnight Orbit (Season 5 Premiere & Finale) Other recurring characters * Gordon the Griffon * Starla * Zorrana * Pie family - Blue Grass (father), Jewelweed (mother), brothers; surly Bulrush Pie and and expressionless Dropseed Pie, and withdrawn sister Coneflower Pie * Starbetto the Great * Pick Pack Sisters - girly girl Pick and tomboy Pack * Dashing Do * Poco Ronnel Background characters * Doozy * DJ Boi-Z/Cymbal Smash * Dr. Hearts/Pink Paulla * Lana Goldstrings and Loo Loo/Lumpy Drops * Minielle, Twiggy Stix, and Lemon Blocks * Octava Solo Episodes My Little Pony: Dimension X/episode list Category:Spin-offs